Jinchū
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Sequel to Vendetta. Mai attacks the Gaang at the Boiling Rock. Rated T for mild cursing, and death. Zutara, Tokka, a bit of Azulaang, and mentions of Maiko. Now considered noncannon to the KES.


**This is a reward one-shot for doctor anthony. Set a few weeks after Vendetta. Boiling Rock spoilers.**

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I was the only living soul at the cemetery of the Royal Palace. A storm was raging around me, but I paid it no attention. All of my focus was centered on the slab of stone in front of me.

Lord Kalo

Fire Bending Master

1080-1100

Rest in Peace

"Kalo." I mutter, thinking back to a time before my involvement in the war.

**Flashback**

**Kalo's POV**

Thunder flashed overhead as I ran down the roads of Ember Island. _'Please, please Agni, let me get there before it's too late.'_ I silently beg.

Half an hour ago, I had come home from a training session with my men on a nearby beach. I walked through the door, and spotted my mother, Sara, reading some reports in the parlor. "Greetings mother."

She looks up and smiles at me. "Good evening Kalo. How was the training session?"

I shrug. "Same as always. The men still can hardly keep up with me. Though it is fun torturing the new recruits." I chuckle at the metal image of the newbies, huffing and bent over-the-waist after working with me. "Say, where's Mai? I want to see how much she has progressed."

"Oh, Mai's out. She went to a party earlier." Mother replies nonchalantly.

I raise my eyebrow. "That's strangely social of her. Did she go with anyone?"

"Just Princess Azula and her other friend, Ty Lee."

"Hmm. Where did they go?"

"Somewhere in the upper corner of the island. The party is being held at the some young businessman's house. Odion, Odion Shi." Mother says before returning her attention to the reports.

I stand still for an instant before cursing running out of the house. I am halfway down the street before mother gets to the door. I return to the beach, where twenty of my men are still training. After gathering them, I make my way to Odion Shi's house. On the way, a junior officer manages to run up alongside me.

"Sir, why are we running to this house?"

I glare at him, contemplating killing him for his stupidity, but deciding against it. "Odion Shi is a respectable business man who has controlling interests in several large textile business and other interests. But those are only a front. He makes his real money by prostitution and slaving. Normally he deals only in Earth Kingdom women, so I have paid him little head. But recently many Fire Nation women have been disappearing. And I will not take a chance on my baby sister being captured and enslaved." I explain.

The officer nods and the rest of the trip is made in silence. When we reach the house, I ran up to the door, and kicked it opened. I moved into the parlor, and gazed on at the partiers. "Get out of this house. Now." I growl. Fortunately, my reputation precedes me, for the entire floor is emptied in only a minute.

Then I hear a scream. I recognize the voice and almost lose it right there. It is Mai. I fly up the stair and enter the master bedroom. In there are several men, including Odion Shi, and Mai, along with Ty Lee and an unconscious Azula. Rage overtakes me, and I launch myself forward.

I land a kick to one man's chest, knocking him out the window. Another man tries to get behind me, but I drop down, withdraw a knife, and turn. I bring the knife up, slashing his throat. Punching him in the face, I turn and shoot fire balls at the remaining men. They all hit and soon the room is emptied as they flee, in search of water. Well, all except Odion Shi, my sister, and her friends.

By this time, Odion is on his knees. I walk forward and grab him by the neck. "You know who I am?" He nods. "Good. Tell me, did you rape or do anything to dishonor these women?" He violently shakes his head. "Excellent." I then throw him out the window, and unleash a bolt of lightning, disintegrating him.

Turning, I walk over to Mai and Ty Lee and cut their bindings. Mai jumps up and embraces me. "Kalo…" She cries.

I embrace her back and whisper. "It's okay. He's dead. It's okay."

**End of Flashback**

Kalo rescued me that night. Had he not come after me, I would have been sold into slavery. Kalo was my brother. He always looked after me. Even if he was considered insane. And when Zuko betrayed me and broke my heart, Kalo dropped everything he was doing and went after him personally.

Now he is dead. Killed by Zuko.

I bow before the tombstone. "Kalo, I swear that I will avenge you. I will kill Zuko and any other member of his family. I will not rest, not until he lies broken, and any other he has chosen to love lies dead as well."

**Zuko's POV**

Azula had surprised me. In the following weeks since the battle at the Western Air Temple, she has proven to us that she genuinely cared for Aang, and wanted to see him win. That did not mean that the rest of us trusted her in the slightest. She may be on our side, but Azula will always be Azula.

Still, she had provided much needed intelligence. With her help, we were able to raid a few bases and gain some more Air Destroyers, along with more agile Air Skimmers. Even better, she managed to procure a few contacts in the Boiling Rock.

Which was where I was right now. Most of the Eclipse Warriors had been hauled off to the Boiling Rock right after the invasion. In addition, there were many political prisoners imprisoned here. If we were able to free them, they would give us a greater chance of stopping Ozai.

So, Sokka and I had gone on ahead. We would spread the message, rallying what prisoners we knew. When the word had been spread, Katara and the others would arrive with the Destroyers and Skimmers, rescuing as many as we could.

So far the plan was working like clockwork. Chit Sang managed to get all of the real criminals riled up. This prompted the guards to come in and restore order, but left the post undermanned. While the guards were busy, we managed to get all of the men out. While they were being loaded onto the transports, one of our contacts ran up to me and Katara.

"Sir, I just got intelligence on a last minute high-security prisoner." At my nod, she continues. "This woman is high profile. We did not even know about her until just before the riot. But you might want to sit down."

I glare at her. "We don't have all day. Who is the woman?"

"It is your mother. The former princess, Ursa." The guard responds.

I do not even remember moving. One second I am standing by Katara, the next I am flat out running. I hear Katara call out to me, but I ignore her. I must make it to Mom before I lose her again.

Halfway down the flight of stairs, Katara catches up with me. I look over to her and nod. She gives me a soft smile and we continue on in silence. After a few minutes, we arrive at the high security ward of the prison. There are a few guards on duty, but they are quickly removed. I then take a ring of keys from one of the guards and look at the cell listing. I spot Mother's name and head for her cell.

When I get there, I insert the key and open the door. Inside the cell is fairly large, and covered with shadow. My mother is sitting, bound to a chair in the middle. When the door opens, she looks up, and then smiles. "Zuko." She whispers.

"Mom." I reply, choked up.

Her smile changes, and she looks resigned. "I love you Zuko. No matter what, I have always loved you."

Before I could ponder her words, a sword tip appears from my Mother's torso. She sighs slightly, and I can almost see her spirit leaving her body.

I stand their, speechless. Katara gasps. Then a figure I had not expected to see, steps out from behind my mother's body. "Zuko, so glad that you were able to join us." Mai comments. My shock quickly wears off, to be replaced by unsurpassed fury.

"You." I growl.

Mai smirks. "Yes, me. I bet that you did not expect this Zuko. I bet that you did not expect to have your mother taken away from you, so suddenly. Well, now we finally have something to relate too. You took my brother, I took your mother."

Her words only serve to increase my fury. When she finishes speaking, she turns slightly, and rest her hands on Mother's face. "Such a pretty face. Even in death. No wonder Lord Ozai chose her." Mai's bloodstained hands, grazing the surface of my mother's still warm flesh, did it. I lost it.

"ARRHHHH!!" I scream and rush forward. I light my hands and jump, intending to smash her face in. I was stopped, however, by the Warden, who crashed into me, pummeling my face with a barrage of kicks and punches. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mai shoot a black fire stream at Katara, knocking her out of the way.

I return my attention to the Warden, kicking him in the knee, hard enough to dislocate it. As he falls, I light my hand, and smash it into his left eye. He falls back, and I deliver another blow to his stomach, just to be sure.

He gives a small wheeze before lying still. Whether he was dead or unconscious, I do not know nor care. I run over to Katara and help her up. "Katara, are you alright?"

She nods. "Yeah. Zuko, go. I'll see if anything can be done. Go and get Mai."

I nod and take off.

**Mai's POV**

I run, not taking a single look back. When Kalo died, he had brought one man loyal with him. The man had returned and told me what had happened. Then my uncle informed me that former Princess Ursa had been found and taken to the Boiling Rock. I thanked the spirits for their generosity. With Azula on their side now, I knew they would make an attempt to rescue their men. So I had come to the Boiling Rock a few days earlier, and waited.

My patience was rewarded, and now Ursa lies dead. There is no way that the waterbender can heal her.

My thoughts shift to the waterbender, Katara. She must suffer to. I come to the stair and bound up them. When I leave the dark hallways, I see a most welcome sight. The prison guards have finally subdued the prisoners and are now attacking the rebels. But what gains my interest is the boomerang boy, Sokka, fighting in front of me.

I smile and run forward. As I do, he plunges his sword into the guard's chest. He withdraws it in time to turn to face me. But there is nothing he can do. I blast fire in his face, catching him off guard.

Screaming, he drops the sword, and clutches his now burned face. I leap up, placing my foot on his shoulder, and jumping forward. I turn in midair, and blast him with my flames, the black flames of vengeance.

He makes no move to dodge. Partly because he can't see, and partly because the pain I already caused him was excruciating. My flames engulf and he unleashes a scream only those thrown into hell can emit. The battle literally stops and all turn to see. As I land, I hear some one, most likely the blind earthbender, yell. **"SOKKA!!"**

I smile and roll, coming up to a guard. I grab her hand cuffs, and run to the gondola. Dodging a few earth gauntlets, and fire balls, I activate it and jump on the roof. I stare down at the scene. The rest of the Dai Lee and guards had returned to their fight. But the blind one was kneeling beside Sokka, tears streaming down her eyes.

Zuko chooses this time to come out. I smirk as I see his eyes flash from Sokka's charred form to me. He stands there for a second before turning and yelling down the hallway. "KATARA!! YOUR BROTHER NEEDS YOU!!" He then turns and runs at me.

I smirk and watch as he leaps off the platform, igniting his fire and moving through the air to me, hate radiating from his eye. After a few seconds he reaches me. But does not attack. He stands there, watching me, as if seeing me for the first time.

"It seems that you have hidden much, Mai." He says, surprisingly very softly.

I laugh. "I could say the same of you. But yes. I have hidden much."

"Before I kill you, I have a few questions. It would please me if you could answer them." Zuko says, as calmly as if he was asking about the weather.

I raise my eyebrow, but nod. "Why not, at this ending between us, what is a little truth between former lovers?"

He nods in affirmation. "Your firebending."

I smile, thinking of Kalo. "A gift from my brother. He taught me everything I know. And as to why I have hidden it, it was his command."

"Command?" Zuko asks, puzzled.

"Yes. Kalo ordered me to never use firebending unless I could find something to stir my inner flame. I had though that that was you, but I was wrong. It is Kalo. He is my love, the one person I would have done anything for. But you took him away from me. Now, I am more alive then ever." I pause, and chuckled. "Strange, isn't it? He died, and I was born."

Zuko eyes harden, and I can feel the hate growing stronger. "One last question. Why Sokka?"

I shrug. "He was in my way. And he is Katara's brother."

"I see." Zuko replies.

Suddenly we come to as stop. We both turn to see the blind girl, Toph, holding a large slab of metal into the cable cords. I also see Katara bending over Sokka, hands glowing. _'At least I was successful in killing Ursa.'_

I turn to Zuko and light my hands. "Enough of questions. It is time to end this. You will pay for the murder of my brother."

He growls and lights his own hands. "As you will for my mother's death, and burning Sokka. I will kill you."

"Good."

**Zuko's POV**

Mai leaps forwards, and attacks me with several fireballs. I dodge to the left, and almost fall over. But I manage to catch myself in time. Mai uses the opportunity to launch a flying kick. I catch her foot, and twist, throwing her off the gondola.

But Mai does not panic. She ignites her feet and stabilizes herself long enough to hook the cuffs to the line. She redirects her feet and propels toward me. I step back and Mai lands. She runs forward, launching a sweeping fiery kick. I jump up, and focus my energy in my foot. I land, hoping to crush Mai's leg. But she jumps back, and swings herself into the gondola.

A second later, flaming shuriken slice through the roof. I dodge them, then run to the edge of the gondola. I turn, jump off, and swing through the window. I manage to catch Mai off guard as my feet slam her into a wall. Before I could make another strike, Mai strikes out with her hand. It catches me just below the nose, splitting my lip.

I move back, and Mai kicks forward. I catch her foot and twist, slamming her into a wall. I step forward, swinging my fist. But she sees me at the last instance and rolls to the right.

I hiss as my fist slams into the wall, but the damage is not as great as it could have been. I had lit my hand and the fire melted a great deal of the rock. I turn and see Mai hauling herself back on top of the gondola. I focus, and shoot a fire blast through the ceiling.

When I don't hear any screams, I jumping up, and see Mai attaching her cuffs to the railing. Smirking, I shoot a small stream of fire at the cuffs. Not enough to destroy it, but enough to melt it to the cable.

Mai curses and turns to face me. She drops to her knees, and fires several flaming shuriken. I leap up and create a fire whip. Landing, I lash out with whip. Mai ducks and rolls, coming up behind me. I turn and strike again. Mai drops, landing on her hands. The whip passes over her and I realize that I made a mistake.

Mai raises herself, then brings her feet out front, firing twin blasts of fire at me. Because of the whip, I can not defend myself or move. She has trapped me. The flames connect and throw me back. At the last instant, I manage to grab the edge of the gondola.

I try to pull myself up, but Mai's hard boots comes crashing down on my fingers.

"ARRhh!" I cry. I look up into Mai's eyes, and see the madness that had lived in Kalo.

"Now, it comes to an end. Once you die, I will leave this place. But rest assured, eventually, everything you love will die." Mai says, voice hard. "Your traitorous mother was first. Then your brother-in-law. Now you. And then, maybe your sister, or Katara."

Mai smiles, a malicious thing that sends chills down my spine. "Don't worry, Zuko. The water will kill you in less then a minute."

My eyes widen in knowledge of what she plans, and she takes a dagger out of her robes.

**Toph's POV**

"Azula!! Can't you hit her with your lightning?!" Aang cries as we watch Zuko fight Mai.

She turns to him, shaking her head. "No. Lightning is not a precision instrument. And the way they are fighting, any attack would kill both of them."

Suddenly, I feel Zuko's presence almost disappear. I concentrate and feel him dangling form the gondola.

"Well there must be something that we can do?" Aang cries again.

I feel Katara shift her attention from Sokka, to Aang, then snort. I sigh and walk over to the cable machine. I plant my hand to it and scan the new, stronger vibrations.

"What are you doing?" Azula asks.

With one hand on the machine, I bend an earth spear out of the ground. "Killing that bitch." I remark. Taking a step back, I align my body, then throw the spear. As it flies away from me, I send a surge of energy to it, propelling it faster.

'_Please, let my aim be true.' _I beg to the Supreme One.

**Zuko's POV**

I stare death in the face, as Mai raises the dagger. But at its apex, a swift, brown object strikes her right arm, just below the elbow. Mai's arm flies off, along with the dagger. The brown object continues on its course, striking the cable.

"ARRRHHHHHHH!!" Mai screams as blood gushes out of her stump. She backs away from the edge and falls down. Without her to block me, I swing myself back up and study the damage. The cable car is holding on by a thread. I look around and see another car coming my way. Turning to Mai, I spit on her.

"Goodbye. May you dance for all eternity with your brother in hell." I sneer. Then I propel myself to the other car. As I land I see Mai standing there, all sanity striped from her eyes.

I exhale, and focus. Then I move my arms, separating the positive and negative energies. When the reconnect, the lightning strikes the cable, destroying it. Mai is flung off, and falls toward the lake.

I look down, and see her sink into the water. An instant later, she rises and gives a blood curdling scream that I will remember for the rest of my life.

"**ZUKKOOO!!"** She cries out, in utter hatred, just as the gondola crashes on her. Her screams are silenced, and I breath easier. My gondola continues to move to the Boiling Rock, until it docks. I jump down, and immediately almost bowled over by Katara.

"Zuko! Are you hurt? What did that witch do to you?" Katara asks, frantically.

I smile and hug her. "Nothing. I am fine. Please, your brother needs more attention than me."

Katara shakes her head and moves me over to a waiting skimmer. This one is larger then most, designed to ferry commanders across the battle field. We walk in, to see Aang and Azula huddled close together, Azula crying. Toph was sitting next to a horribly burned Sokka, her hand on his hand, muttering "Live. Live my love. Live." And in the corner, a body, draped with a red cloth.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I could save Sokka. But, her wounds. They were too much." Katara mumbles.

I leave her side and make my way over to Ursa's body. Kneeling, I uncover her face. It is peaceful, serene. A thousand emotions pass through me. Not knowing anything else I could do, I bend over and kiss her forehead. "Goodbye, mother." I whisper. Then I cover her again and stand. Katara is next to me in an instant. I then grab her, and cry for the first time in ages.

**One Month Later – Unknown Location**

**Warden's POV**

"There must always be an Avenger, my nephew. One who knows hatred, as hot and cold as Fire and Ice." I said to Tom-Tom. He looked at me, eyes still innocent. "Your sister will live. She has Kalo's strength. But it was a close thing."

I once again cursed Zuko. We had found Mai, hideously burned, missing one arm, and with other broken bones, laying on the shore. It was a miracle that she had survived. Only her hatred had preserved her. After ensuring she lived, I left the Boiling Rock. I then went to New Ozai, and rescued Tom-Tom before his parents were killed by rebels. With Mai and Tom-Tom in toe, I retreated to a small island one hundred miles south of the Fire Nation. After Phoenix Lord Ozai's death, I used the island as a rallying point for the Loyalists.

Tom-Tom giggles slightly, pulling on my newly grown beard. I smile. "Yes. I see Kalo in you. He used to do that too." With one last look over the ocean, I make my way back inside. With Mai maimed, Tom-Tom would be the greatest of us. I knew this to be true. All he needed was a guiding hand. One that I was more then willing to give.

"Soon. Very soon."

* * *

**That was fun, though I finished it later then I expected. I got swamped with work so I could only put a few hours of work to this. Still, I hope you all enjoyed. And just to clear up any possible confusion, when Mai said Kalo was her love, she just meant brotherly love. **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even Kalo. He's doctor anthony's. **


End file.
